Gurenken Abicion
The Undertaker, formerly Abicion, no relation to The Tall Man from the Phantasm movies, is a 21-year-old former moderator known for his generally useless topics with barely any discussion potential. His three year history on the forums, in short, consists of him being promoted as a moderator by Tara Samuels after a popular vote, being stripped of his powers six months later, changing his name to that of a Sentai villain, changing his name back, changing his name again to a professional wrestler, saying he was leaving only to post elsewhere on the forums three seconds later, and constantly reminding the board that his demotion was completely wrong and unjustified. Background Before The Undertaker was stripped of his moderator powers, he made a large number of topics with strange pictures and the word Discuss, which started the Discuss Fad, the first of the fads The Undertaker would create. However, the latter fads were mostly at his own expense, rather than due to his actions. The Undertaker is also known for being excessively vocal about several specific anime and video game characters he adores, particularly the Tales of Phantasia character Mint Adenade. He is also notorious for having an extensive collection of anime figurines, notably of mecha and female characters. There are many who hope he will one day meet a fate akin to that of his idol, the fictional character Dr. Mikoto Nakadai. Sadly, slowly dying from multiple random wounds and collapsing on a beach before riding a robot pterosaur into outer space and blowing himself up probably does not lie in his future, since he lives in the middle of nowhere, and that soap opera brand blood looked really fake, anyways. Ironically, though he is a long time 4channer, he is widely disliked on multiple boards there, including /a/, /b/, and possibly /v/ and /m/. It is thought that he was originally banned from /a/ due to his constant rattling against the popular 2004 anime series Mai Hime, particularly concerning the character Shizuru Fujino.http://www.lurkmore.com/wiki/index.php?title=/a/#Abicion In early 2007, after months of renouncing the VoIP and chat program, Skype, as "a crappy AIM clone run by freaking eBay" and "the worst of both worlds," The Undertaker joined the drones of forumers who had already signed up. His user name is MrAmuro. After his original demotion, he took a hiatus from the board for most of 2005, leading many members to believe that he died and he is now a vampire. This is evidenced by his late night posting habits, but it has never been verified. Outside of his illustrious internet career, The Undertaker is a full-time college student working towards a Computer Science Major, Math Minor. He part-times as a internet research assistant of a US History / Womens Studies professor. He plans to graduate and land an IT job come spring 2008. Gender Issues In the early days of the forum, many were confused as to what The Undertaker's gender was. He would always use female avatars and signature pictures, an uncommon thing for a man to do before Lord Fawkes Garde picked up the trend, and some considered him effeminate. It was eventually sorted out that he is, in fact, male, albeit a male with an affinity for female avatars, though this has more to do with his obsessions rather than any gender confusion. Skype Manor In the fictional comic series, Skype Manor, The Undertaker is depicted as a hairy and overweight man dressed as a Japanese schoolgirl and armed with a chainsaw. He first appears on page 7 as a villain. Later, he dies from an UHYOO~! attack from MSZ. The Undertaker has left the building On May 13, 2007, The Undertaker defected to the Junk Guild after giving several specific Talesforum members a verbal beatdown on the same day. He became "Abicion hates Shiznat". As professionals have assumed, The Undertaker has in fact returned, however this time as a LIAR, and to a generally unamused populace. See also *Abicion Topic *Discuss Fad *Picking On Abicion *4chan External Links * The Undertaker's (most recent) farewell thread * The Undertaker's foreseen thread of return * The Undertaker's theme song Category:Forum Users Category:Abicion